Spells of the Demented
by Imperfection07
Summary: Just how much trouble is a demented Chao with a spellbook? Funnier than it sounds. DPStH R&R!


Spells of the Demented

I just wrote this after getting some silly/stupid spell name ideas from Seventh Sanctom. This almost gave me a laughing fit.

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted characters, just myself and Demi.

Summary: Just how much trouble is a demented Chao with a spell book?

-----

So far in the authoress' house-hold, everything was going fine until a Chao found an old spell book. It was a Sonic Chao but had phoenix wings and was also a flying type.

"Do not use these spells...they are stupid and annoying." It read in time for the book to be snatched up by Imperfection.

"Exactly...the last time I used these I wound up getting a spit-bath, sunburn, and dinner." She remarked.

"Dinner?" The Chao (Demi) blinked.

"Creamed corn..." She sighed. "It was horrible..."

"I like creamed corn..." Demi responded as a gust of wind swept past it. Imperfection became flat-faced as she noticed her sonic chao's unawareness.

"Listen, you can read to yourself. Just don't say them out loud." Imperfection grumbled before handing the book over to her Chao.

"You mean I can't say spells like 'Assault of Detergent'?" Demi asked just as a blast of detergent splattered on his owner's face.

"Quite..." She remarked before heading into the bathroom. "I'll be in the shower...getting this stuff off before it gives me a rash."

Demi paused as the door closed before smiling. "OKAY!" He immediately walked into the TV room and started where he had left off.

"Oooh, here's a good one! Unbelievable Assault of Cramps!"

------

Elsewhere (in Amity Park), a cheerleading squad cheered for a football team.

"Gimmie a W!"

"W!!!"

"Gimmie an I!"

"I!!"

"Gimmie a...OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ouch?" Tucker blinked as he saw the cheerleaders on the ground trying to endure a ton of pain from nowhere.

"Um...Danny?" Sam asked, apparently thinking a ghost gave the cheerleaders cramps.

"Don't look at me!" Danny responded.

"MY LEG!!!!!!!" A random citizen shrieked.

"Um...can I borrow your cell-phone, Tucker?"

------

Demi paused as he looked around.

"Hmm, nothing happened." He said. "Oh well, Imperfection must have wanted to spook me." Demi skimmed through a few pages before spotting another yet annoying spell.

"Cool! Release the Sneaky Rabid Bunnies!" Demi shouted out loud (He's acting exactly like Bloo from Fosters Home of Imaginary Friends).

------

Eggman was laughing as he plotted his next scheme.

"...and once Sonic gets into this area we shall attack with..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! RABID BUNNIES!!" Decoe shrieked as a rabbit with canines chased him around the background.

"No, no, no...we attack with..."

"&#& BUNNIES!!" Bocoe yelled as he aimed a crowbar at a toothy rabbit.

"Watch your language!" Eggman shouted. "...the apocalypse cannon!"

"I think the bunnies think it's a giant carrot!" Bocoe announced as a swarm of bunnies gnawed on the cannon's core.

"What bunnies?" Eggman paused before seeing a white bunny on the control panel. "YOU DUMB ANIMAL! YOU'RE STEPPING ON THE...!"

The rabbit sprang off and coincidentally released the 'Big Red Button'.

(Distant Explosion) (We all just looooove explosions...hehehehe)

------

Demi paused and closed the book.

"What's this?! WHERE ARE THE BUNNIES?!"

"Demi? You know anything about the Casper High squad getting cramps or Eggman's base exploding?" Imperfection called down after answering a phone call.

"No? I was reading."

"Reading what?"

"Spells like..." Demi started.

"DEMI NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Imperfection almost made it to the TV room.

"'Curse of earwax'..."

(Cue splat)

Upstairs, Imperfection had a flat face as she was holding her cell-phone. Her face was covered in earwax as she muttered into the receiver.

"Um...Sam?"

"Demi got to the spell book?"

"Yes and I'm going to throttle him now." Imperfection grumbled as her Chao's eyes widened.

"Eh-he...um...holy 'Fertilizer Blast'?" (((SPLAT!!))) Flowers started growing on Imperfection's head. "Oopsies."

End...?

This would have been a whole lot funnier in script format >v .


End file.
